


Wag mo akong subukan, Jongdae

by queenchenhun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Pining
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchenhun/pseuds/queenchenhun
Summary: Hindi nag-expect si Jongdae na papatulan ni Sehun yung pang-aasar nya.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Wag mo akong subukan, Jongdae

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Kim Jongdae!!!!

Jongdae stares at Sehun na naglilinis na naman ng sasakyan nitong black Lamborghini Aventador SVJ na nakapark sa garage ng bahay ni Jongdae. It's a Saturday morning so that only means car wash day for Sehun's car aka his baby aka Lamby. Yes, may name ang kotse ni Sehun which Jongdae found weird.

Jongdae unintentionally licks his lips nang ayusin ni Sehun yung tali ng buhok nito. Yum. Ang sarap sarap talaga titigan ni Sehun especially right now na naka black sando lang sya and black shorts tapos his long, blond hair is tied into a man bun habang naglilinis ng sasakyan.

Hawak ni Jongdae yung cup of coffee nya since kakagising nya lang kahit alas dos na ng hapon dahil pinagod sya ni Sehun last night. And of course, wala namang reklamo si Jongdae doon. In fact, gustong-gusto nya nga yung pinapagod sya ni Sehun tapos sasabunutan nya yung shoulder length na buhok ni Sehun while he is fucking the life out of him.

"Babe, pasok ka muna sa loob. Matatagalan pa ako." rinig nyang sabi ni Sehun. Well, wala namang balak si Jongdae na sundin ang yummy nyang boyfriend slash fiancé. Mas gusto nya ngang maupo dito sa pwesto nya ngayon at panoorin si Sehun na maglinis ng sasakyan. He also wants to see the marks that his nails left on Sehun's back and shoulders last night. Kitang-kita since ang puti-puti ni Sehun. And the nail scratches are already turning red now.

Jongdae continued sipping his coffee habang nakatitig lang sya sa buhok ni Sehun. He really loves that part of him, second to his long, huge and juicy cock, of course. No one can touch Sehun's hair except for him and Sehun's mom na nasa Seoul along with Sehun's whole family. Jongdae swears na pag may humawak na iba sa buhok ni Sehun ay maghahalo ang balat sa tinalupan talaga.

2nd year college pa lang kasi si Jongdae ay crush na crush nya na si Sehun kasi he's so gwapo and hot pag nakikita nya ito sa campus tapos he's always sporting a man bun kaya noticeable talaga. He can still remember na kinukurot sya ni Kyungsoo sa tagiliran pag dumadaan sa harap nila si Sehun tapos Jongdae's mouth will be left open kase sobrang grabe. Sehun is like a demigod kasi talaga.

Matangkad, sobrang-puti, sobrang bango, talented, matalino. Tapos Jongdae betted before with his classmate, Baekhyun, na daks si Sehun. Na hindi nga sya nagkamali later on. Kasi nung first time nila ay hindi talaga nakalakad si Jongdae after. Tawa ng tawa si Kyungsoo sa kanya when he told him about it.

Actually, 3rd year na si Jongdae noon when him and Sehun met formally. Nagkita sila dahil invited yung family ni Sehun sa wedding ng eldest ate ni Jongdae. Turns out, his family and Sehun's family are very good friends pala! Sehun's dad is his dad's golf buddy tapos Sehun's mom is very, very close with his mom! And his elder sisters (bunso kasi sya) never told him about! Kahit na he always tell them stories on how he crushes Sehun so hard sa university nila.

_**"Ate Jonghee! Why didn't you tell me naman na we're friends with their family?!" inis na sabi ni Jongdae sa 2nd eldest Ate nya na si Jonghee aka his banker pag nauubusan sya ng allowance, na katabi nya ngayon sa table. Nasa kabilang table sila Sehun and Jongdae can't help but drool dahil sobrang gwapo AS IN SOBRA TALAGANG GWAPO ni Sehun right now sa suot nito na tuxedo. Tapos with his usual man bun.** _

_**"I didn't know that he is the Sehun that you're talking about. Hello? Madaming Sehun sa mundo and isa pa, i thought he's studying in Ateneo kasi. I didn't know that he transferred na pala in LaSalle." Jonghee said before looking at her brother na titig na titig kay Sehun. Natawa na lang si Jonghee dahil ang lala ng pagkakagusto ng kapatid nya kay Sehun.** _

_**"Kahit na! Hindi tuloy ako nakapag-ready ng maayos!" reklamo ni Jongdae kaya binatukan sya ng ate nya. Na nakita pa ni Sehun! Oh my god! Nakakahiya!** _

_**"Itikom mo yang mouth mo. Nakakahiya ka. Papasukan yan ng langaw." his Ate Jonghee said. Umirap na lang si Jongdae before he gets his phone and composes a message for Kyungsoo, telling IN COMPLETE DETAILS na Sehun is here and he saw him but they are not yet formally introduced so hindi muna uuwi si Jongdae until his parents or ate introduce him formally kay Sehun.** _

_**Patapos na yung event and Jongdae's parents is about to go home since afterparty na yung kasunod and of course, as the brother and sister and the bride, he and Jonghee will stay for the afterparty. Gusto nang kalabitin ni Jongdae yung parents nya na ipakilala sya kay Sehun dahil aalis na sila.** _

_**"Daddy, Mommy, susunduin ako ni Stefan later. May maiiwan bang driver for Jongdae? Ang super out of the way nung bahay sa Makati eh. Diretso na kaming Tagaytay eh." Jonghee said. Jongdae is staying kasi sa bahay nila sa Makati since medyo malapit sa university nila tapos his parents stays in their mansion sa elite part ng Laguna and his Ate Jonghee stays sa bahay ng fiancé nito sa Tagaytay since malapit sa workplace nya.** _

_**Galing kasi si Jongdae sa bahay nila sa Laguna since sabay-sabay silang nagpunta sa church kanina. And walang dalang car si Jongdae. That's his mistake. He didn't bring his car.** _

_**"Ah, Sooyoung mentioned that her youngest son, Sehun, lives in a condo tower in Makati." Jongdae immediately became alert when he heard the word, Sehun. Oh my god this is it.** _

_**'Mommy, Daddy, mukhang uunahan ko pa ata magpakasal si Ate Jonghee at Kuya Stefan.' Jongdae whispered to himself. Nakita nya kasing palapit si Sehun sa kanila along with his parents.** _

_**"Maybe I can ask him na isabay si Jongdae pauwi? Hindi ba schoolmates kayo, anak? Don't you see him sa school?" his mom asked. Gustong-gustong sumagot ni Jongdae but his ate pinched him and motioned him to just nod his head. Na of course ay sinunod naman ni Jongdae.** _

_**"Do you really need to go back sa Makati, Jongdae? Miss ka na namin ng mommy mo." sabi ng daddy nya. Well, hindi na kasi madalas nakakauwi Laguna si Jongdae dahil sa dami ng schoolworks na tinatambak sa kanila.** _

_**"I still have to finish a lot of schoolworks, Dad." sagot na lang ni Jongdae. He made himself busy by fiddling on his phone dahil nandito na si Sehun. Bilin ng Ate Jonghee nya kanina na act uninterested at first kasi baka ma-take for granted sya if mahalata ni Sehun na Jongdae is so head over heels to him.** _

_**"Sooyoung, babalik ba si Sehun ng Manila pagkatapos ng afterparty?" his mom asked Sehun's mom. Pigil na pigil yung pagtingin ni Jongdae kay Sehun kahit na nasa harapan nya lang sila kasi kukurutin sya ng ate nya na kanina pa nakabantay sa kanya. Sa Batangas kasi ginanap yung reception. Sa resort nung napangasawa ng Ate Sulhee nya.** _

_**"Ah yes, Miyeon. May pupuntahan ito bukas eh. Buti nga napilit kong sumama. Why?" Tita Sooyoung said. Syempre nagspark yung curiosity ni Jongdae. Saan pupunta si Sehun bukas eh Sunday?** _

_**"Wala kasi kaming ibang driver na available right now so walang maghahatid kay Jongdae sa Makati. Pwede ba syang isabay ni Sehun?" sabi ng mommy nya. Ang higpit ng hawak ng ate nya sa kamay nya sa ilalim ng table. Stopping him from doing anything.** _

_**"Oh sure. Yun lang pala. Dala naman ni Sehun yung car nya, right anak? Halika dito, meet your tita Miyeon's youngest. Diba school mates kayo?" Sooyoung said tapos pinalapit nya si Sehun sa side nila Jongdae. Their parents introduced them, which is not really necessary for Jongdae since kilalang-kilala nya na si Sehun. Pero for formality, okay.** _

_**They shook hands and nakagat ni Jongdae secretly yung lower lip nya dahil ang init ng kamay ni Sehun. Lord.** _

_**2am na and hindi pa din tapos yung afterparty so Jonghee made sure first na Sehun can drive before she let Jongdae and Sehun go. And of course, binilinan nya muna ng sobrang dami si Jongdae. Because she knew her brother so well.** _

_**"Yung bilin ko okay? Don't talk unless he's gonna ask you okay? Jongdae ha. Umayos ka."** _

_**Buti na lang talaga nakatulog si Jongdae and nagising sya nung malapit na sila sa village nila Jongdae. Nagising sya because he heard Sehun laughing.** _

_**"Yeah Rene. Ihahatid ko yung anak ng friend ni Mommy. Matulog ka pa. It's only 4am. 2pm pa tayo magkikita." he heard Sehun said. Jongdae's chest fell. May girlfriend ba si Sehun? Why didn't he know about it?! Ramdam ni Jongdae na may pang of pain sa dibdib nya but he chose to shrug it away. Crush lang naman bakit may pain, Jongdae?** _

_**\--** _

Naubos na ni Jongdae yung coffee nya pero hindi pa din tapos maglinis ng sasakyan si Sehun. Medyo naiinis na nga sya dahil he wants to cuddle na sa couch with his fiancé pero it's still Lamby time. Minsan talaga hindi na alam ni Jongdae kung sinong mas mahal ni Sehun. Kung si Lamby ba or sya.

Kaya tumayo na lang si Jongdae and bumalik sa loob ng bahay para magtimpla ng another cup of coffee since tinatamad pa syang kumain ng brunch na niluto ni Sehun for the two of them. 

Jongdae got busy talking with Kyungsoo so hindi nya nakita na lumabas si Sehun using his Ducati na dinala nya na din dito sa bahay nila Jongdae because of a sole reason.

He got jealous.

It happened 3 months ago, nung may consistently na nagsesend ng flowers and chocolates sa kanya. Sehun is not yet living with him non kasi boyfriends pa lang naman sila.

_**"Kanino galing yan?" tanong ni Sehun pagpasok nila sa loob ng bahay. Bitbit ni Jongdae yung bouquet ng sunflowers tapos ay malaking box ng chocolates. Nilapag ni Jongdae sa center table yung bouquet bago sya nagtuloy sa kitchen to eat the chocolates. Nakasunod naman sa kanya si Sehun na masama ang tingin.** _

_**"Jongdae, tinatanong kita. May iba ka bang boyfriend ha? Sino? Sasagasaan ko." natawa si Jongdae sa sinabi ni Sehun. Pero nagpatuloy sya sa pagkain nung chocolate. Sayang naman kasi kung hahayaan nya si Sehun na itapon.** _

_**"I don't know. Tinatanggap ko lang. Sayang eh. Why? Selos ka? Don't worry, ikaw pa din ang number 1." sabi ni Jongdae kaya mas lalong umusok sa galit si Sehun. Kinuha nya yung kinakain ni Jongdae and he dumped it sa trash bin.** _

_**"Ako lang naman ang pwede mong maging number 1. Sasagasaan ko gamit si Lamby lahat ng susunod hanggang sa ako lang talaga ang matitira." Sehun said tapos hinalikan nya sa labi si Jongdae na automatic na napahawak sa buhok ni Sehun.** _

_**Sehun made Jongdae sit on the kitchen counter before he continued kissing him fervently. Jongdae crossed his legs over Sehun's hips and pulled him closer.** _

_**"Marry me." napahinto si Jongdae sa paghalik kay Sehun dahil sa sinabi nito. Did he hear him right? Did Sehun propose to him while they are making out on his kitchen counter?!** _

_**"What?!"** _

_**"Marry me, Jongdae. And I'll move here with you. Gusto mo magpakasal na tayo ngayon eh." confident na sabi ni Sehun sa kanya making Jongdae laugh. Is Sehun joking or not?** _

_**"Sehun, did you just ask me to marry you kasi you're jealous over someone who's sending me stuff? Here at home?" Jongdae asked. He's quite annoyed kasi ang babaw ng reason ni Sehun. Hindi nya tuloy alam kung matutuwa ba sya or maiinis right now.** _

_**"No. I asked you to marry me because I love you. And I want to move here with you. Gusto ko uuwi ako sayo and magtatabi tayong matulog. I'll cook for you and you'll hug me as I cook. I want to start my day seeing you and end it with kissing you. So will you marry me?"** _

_**\--** _

Of course, Jongdae said yes. Bakit pa naman sya hihindi diba? Hello? It's Sehun na kaya. He is the man of Jongdae's regular and wet dreams.

Of course after Jongdae said yes, Sehun rewarded him. *wink*

So going back, tuwang tuwa si Jongdae na makipagchikahan kay Kyungsoo kasi he is sharing his sexcapades with Jongin. Tawa nang tawa si Jongdae dun sa part na nakwento ni Kyungsoo na kinatok sila ng guard dun sa parking lot ng condo tower nila Jongin kase umuuga daw yung car.

Well, nagawa na din yon nila Jongdae. Ang kaibahan lang, hindi sila nahuli nung guard dahil pagmamay-ari nila Sehun yung building.

"Hoy Jongdae! Ano ba yan bat mukhang pagod na pagod ka?" tanong ni Kyungsoo when he Facetimed Jongdae. Tumawa lang si Jongdae kasi he knows naman na an idea is forming inside Kyungsoo's head. Si Soo pa ba? Sa kanilang dalawa mas inosente kaya si Jongdae kahit mas maharot sya. Si Kyungsoo kasi nasa loob ang kulo. Not kidding here.

"Grabe ka naman." Jongdae said followed by a laugh kaya pinandilatan sya ni Kyungsoo. Nakakatakot kasi ang laki ng mata ni Kyungsoo. Talagang masisindak ka.

"Sinasabi ko na nga ba! That's why Sehun moved in your place! May balak talagang gabi-gabihin ka! Ikaw naman hindi ka man lang humihindi!" Kyungsoo yelled at him kaya mas lalong natawa si Jongdae. Hindi naman nagkamali si Kyungsoo doon. Sehun became more possessive of him simula nung lumipat sya dito tapos nung nagsimulang magtrabaho si Jongdae sa company nila.

"Excuse me? Nagsalita! Akala mo hindi ako aware na may onlyfans account pa kayo ni Jongin! Gago ka kaya lumipat sa condo nya! Ekek mo lang yung malapit yung condo nya sa office nyo!" sigaw naman ni Jongdae. Actually, accidentally nya lang na nalaman yung onlyfans nila Kyungsoo. Ito si Soo kase eh na-wrongsent sa kanya. Ayun. Link pala ng bago nila post. Grabe. Jongdae wanted to wash his eyeballs pagkaclick nya doon sa profile nung dalawa. 

"Atleast we are earning! Pero how is living with Sehun naman? I bet very spoiled ka. Alam na ba nila Tita Miyeon na dyan na nakatira si Sehun? Kaya ayaw mo nang umuwi ng Laguna?! Akala mo ha! Tita Miyeon messaged me sa viber nung isang araw kaya asking if lagi daw ba tayong magkasama kasi almost 2 weeks ka nang hindi umuuwi sa bahay nyo sa Laguna!" sabi ni Kyungsoo. And no. Hindi pa alam ng parents nya na he and Sehun is living together. He always stops them kasi pag sasabihin nilang they will visit him here. Tapos he will promise na uuwi sya tapos hindi naman nangyayari. 

"Sasabihin ko okay. Hindi pa lang ako ready. Like Soo, bilin sakin ni Mommy wag munang papakasal kasi kakakasal lang ni Ate Jonghee. Ayaw nya pa daw munang mawalan ng anak. Kaya ayun. I can't tell them na Sehun and i is already engaged. Baka magalit si Mommy eh." sabi ni Jongdae. Minsan nga he's scared kasi baka magalit sa kanya si Sehun kasi Sehun is very transparent with his family. Alam ng mga ito na they are already engaged pero Jongdae asked his Tita Sooyoung not to tell his mom first. 

"Jongdae, you better tell tita Miyeon ha. Kasi baka yan pa ang magcause ng away nyo ni Sehun. Don't forget those days na you pined for him so hard. I just want you to be truly happy. So Jongdae, tell your family."

Jongdae can still remember before, nung hindi pa sila ni Sehun. Everyday nagrarant si Jongdae sa best friend nyang si Kyungsoo kasi Sehun had a girlfriend named Irene from Liberal Arts. Jongdae is ranting everyday kasi Irene Bae is very pretty tapos sobrang bagay din nila ni Sehun.

Feeling ni Jongdae walang-wala na syang pag-asa kasi it's impossible naman na makipagbreak si Irene kay Sehun diba? Kaya ayun. Nakuntento na lang sya sa pagsulyap kay Sehun kada makikita nya sa university with matching hampas kay Kyungsoo kasi ang gwapo-gwapo na naman ni Sehun sa black shirt, faded jeans and sneakers tapos his man fucking bun. Yun talaga ang weakness ni Jongdae. Yung man fucking bun ni Sehun.

Until they met again. This time, sa isang charity auction event. Sinama sya ng mommy nya para gawing driver since their family driver is with his dad, sa conference nito somewhere in Quezon Province. His Ate Jonghee is busy with work and their ate Sulhee is already pregnant so bawal na syang magpalate sa labas ng bahay.

Hindi nga sana papayag si Jongdae but he loves his mommy too much to say no.

_**"Anak you can leave na muna if you want. I know you don't enjoy these kind of events." sabi ni Miyeon sa bunso nya. Pumayag naman si Jongdae since his mommy let him borrow her credit card. Palabas na si Jongdae ng hall nung may tumawag sa pangalan nya.** _

_**"Hey." it was Sehun. SI SEHUN YUNG TUMAWAG SA KANYA. Oh my god mini heart attack for Jongdae. Bakit sya tatawagin ni Sehun??? For what??? Hindi ba he is taken??? Ayaw naman ni Jongdae umasa so kunwari busy sya magphone hanggang sa makalapit si Sehun.** _

_**Jongdae, just calm down, okay? Don't do stupid things. Remember what your Ate Jonghee said. All the bilins and paalalas!** _

_**"Are you going out?" tanong ni Sehun sa kanya. Tumango na lang si Jongdae tapos nagpatuloy sa paglalakad. Kasunod nya si Sehun so Jongdae doesn't know kung anong gagawin nya. Should he start a conversation or should he just keep his mouth shut.** _

_**"Tara, samahan mo ko. Let's eat." nagulat naman si Jongdae dahil sa sinabi ni Sehun. Did he hear him right?!** _

_**"I said let's eat. Aren't you hungry?"** _

_**\--** _

And so it started there. Yung unang beses syang niyaya ni Sehun na kumain, nasundan ng nasundan hanggang sa napansin na lang ni Jongdae na lagi na silang magkasama ni Sehun pag walang classes. Nagugulat nga si Kyungsoo every time na maga-ig story si Jongdae tapos he is with Sehun. Katakot-takot na interrogation ang nangyayari talaga.

Sehun would fetch him after class tapos they'll gonna watch a last full show movie tapos ihahatid sya ni Sehun sa bahay and then magtetext sila until makatulog yung isa sa kanila. Or Sehun would come over his house tapos they'll gonna watch a movie while Jongdae occasionally combs Sehun's long hair with his fingers.

Hanggang sa one day, Jongdae had the courage to ask Sehun kung nasaan na yung girlfriend nitong si Irene Bae from Liberal Arts. Sehun told him na break na sila ni Irene. Ever since before pa nung charity event. 

And dun lang narealize ni Jongdae na baka rebound lang sya kahit wala naman talaga silang concrete na relationship ni Sehun. Friendship oo. Pero other than that, wala naman.

And yes, hindi na crush ni Jongdae si Sehun simula nung naging close sila dahil napakaselan ni Sehun especially sa sasakyan and naiirita si Jongdae. Tapos he gets to see Sehun everyday so nawala na yung admiration slash pagkakacrush nya. Sinabi nya nga yun kay Kyungsoo and he laughed kasi yun lang daw pala ang way para mawala yung pagkaka-crush ni Jongdae kay Sehun. But he still likes the man bun though. But he let go the idea of making Sehun his boyfriend dahil Sehun frankly told him na he's straight. Ouch right? 

_**"Huy Sehun, wag mo na ako intayin mamaya ah." Jongdae said. Sabay kasi silang naglunch ni Sehun since itong si Kyungsoo ay kasabay maglunch ang jowa nyang taga Benilde na si Jongin.** _

_**"What? Why? May pupuntahan ka ba?" Sehun asked. Ngumiti naman si Jongdae kaya tinaasan sya ni Sehun ng kilay. "What? Why are you smiling?"** _

_**"I'm going on a date. So don't wait for me ha." he said. Nagulat si Jongdae nung biglang nabitawan ni Sehun yung utensils and he looked at him intently.** _

_**"With whom?"** _

_**"It's a secret." nakangiting sabi ni Jongdae and he continued eating.** _

_**But then, nagulat si Jongdae dahil paglabas nya ng classroom ay nakita nya si Sehun sa labas.** _

_**"Huy, what are you doing here?" he asked. Nakasunod sya kay Sehun kasi he's fixing his hair since Troy is outside the building na daw, waiting for him.** _

_**"Samahan mo akong bumili ng damit."** _

_**"What? Sehun, i told you i have a date nga. Maybe tomorrow na lang or sa weekend. Not today talaga. I'm sorry. Troy is already waiting for me." nauna nang naglakad si Jongdae but then Sehun held his hand. Jongdae's heart skipped a beat because of the heat coming from Sehun's palm.** _

_**"Don't. Dito ka lang Jongdae. Please?" he said. Jongdae is suddenly out of words.** _

_**'Why Sehun? Why are you doing this? Are you just scared dahil ba mawawalan ka ng friend? Don't worry, magboboyfriend lang ako but I'm still your one call away friend.' Jongdae wanted to said but ngumiti na lang sya at bumitaw sa hawak ni Sehun.** _

_**"I'm sorry. I really can't. Bye. Ingat ka pauwi and don't text while driving okay?" bilin ni Jongdae before he left Sehun and went to Troy who's waiting for him.** _

_**Jongdae's date went fine naman even if he feels na someone is following them. Hinatid sya ni Troy sa bahay nya and of course he let him kiss his cheeks. Cheeks lang naman eh. Isa pa, Troy is a really, really nice guy naman. And Jongdae can see him as his boyfriend.** _

_**Pag-alis ni Troy ay nakita nya si Sehun na nakaupo sa Ducati nito sa kabilang kalye and he looks like he's waiting for someone. Jongdae just smiled at him before he rummaged his bag to look for the key ng gate nila.** _

_**"You let him kiss you already huh." nagulat si Jongdae nung nagsalita si Sehun na biglang nasa tabi nya na. Ngumiti naman si Jongdae.** _

_**"Sa cheeks lang naman. Isa pa, i can really see Troy as my future boyfriend." sagot ni Jongdae.** _

_**The next day ay sinundo sya ni Sehun sa bahay since may school event sila. Nasa parking lot na sila nung biglang dumukwang si Sehun kaya naman ang lapit-lapit ng mukha nila sa isa't-isa. Pigil na pigil yung hininga ni Jongdae dahil ang bilis-bilis ng tibok ng puso nya.** _

_**Jongdae, stop it. How dare you? Wala ka nang feelings for Sehun right?! So why the hell are you feeling this way?!** _

_**Nanlaki yung mga mata ni Jongdae nung sobrang lapit na ni Sehun sa kanya tapos he blew on his face.** _

_**"Nagpalit ako ng mouthwash, mabango ba?" Sehun asked.** _

_**Buong araw na wala sa sarili si Jongdae dahil doon. He's just silent and kind of tulala kaya naman it bothered Kyungsoo kasi sanay sya na ang daldal ni Jongdae.** _

_**"Hey what's happening to you? Okay ka lang ba?" Kyungsoo asked habang papunta sila sa bahay nila Jongdae to finish their school works and work on their thesis.** _

_**"I am." sagot naman ni Jongdae. But Kyungsoo is not convinced. Pagdating nila sa bahay ay niyugyog ni Kyungsoo si Jongdae. Yung yugyog na magigising talaga si Jongdae.** _

_**"Soo! Yung brain ko naman! Gagawa pa ako ng thesis!" reklamo naman ni Jongdae nung binitawan sya ni Kyungsoo.** _

_**"What's bothering you? Kanina ka pa walang imik eh. Ni hindi ka nag-ingay sa favorite class mo." sabi ni Kyungsoo as he munches on the pizza na inorder nila.** _

_**"Soo, its Sehun."** _

_**"Why? Did he do something?"** _

_**"Soo, ang gulo nya. Ever since i told him na i can see Troy na magiging boyfriend ko, he became extra clingy and just this morning pinaamoy nya sa akin yung mouthwash nya! He acted as if he's gonna kiss me pero he just blew air on my face! Soo nasa carpark kami and yung dala nyang car ay hindi tinted! What if may nakakita?!" tawa ng tawa si Kyungsoo dahil sa kwento nya which is hindi nya alam kung bakit kasi wala namang nakakatawa doon sa sinabi nya. Namomroblema na sya ngayon tapos itong si Kyungsoo had the audacity to laugh at his face.** _

_**"Soo naman kasi! What's funny?!"** _

_**"Jongdae, he's jealous. Hindi mo ba gets?"** _

_**"And why would he get jealous aber?! We're just friends. Galing sa mouth nya mismo na he doesn't swing both ways! He is straight as a fucking ruler!"** _

_**"Why don't you ask him yourself?"** _

_**—** _

_**"Dae, where are you going? Sabado ngayon." Sehun said. Nandito sya ngayon sa bahay nila Jongdae, watching some movie habang si Jongdae ay aligagang-aligaga na dahil Troy invited him to watch his polo match sa San Victores Country Club today and mamayang 3pm yung match and 10am na ay hindi pa din sya nakakaalis.** _

_**"I'm gonna watch Troy's polo match. Uwi ka na Se, or do you want to stay here? It's fine naman for me. I have to go na talaga." Jongdae said. Nagspray na sya ng perfume nya and kinuha nya na yung susi ng sasakyan nya nung bigla syang hinila ni Sehun at isinandal sa pader.** _

_**Ang lapit lapit nila sa isa't-isa and eto na naman yung sobrang bilis na tibok ng puso ni Jongdae. Oh my god is Sehun allowed to do this?!** _

_**Sehun held Jongdae's chin and nagulat na lang si Jongdae nung bigla nya na lang naramdaman yung labi ni Sehun na nakalapat sa labi nya. Jongdae's eyes are open wide while Sehun eyes are closed as he kisses him. Hindi alam ni Jongdae kung itutulak nya ba si Sehun or kakapit sya sa leeg nito.** _

_**Ramdam ni Jongdae yung sparks na sinasabi and the butterflies sa loob ng tyan nya. He shouldn't feel this way but he can't stop himself. Why is Sehun kissing him? What's the meaning of this? And why is he liking it?!** _

_**"Date me. Date me instead, Jongdae. Choose me. Ako na lang." Sehun whispered to him. Sobrang lapit pa din nila sa isa't-isa and sobrang lakas pa din ng tibok ng puso ni Jongdae ngayon.** _

_**"Sehun, what are you saying? Lasing ka ba? Do you even know what you are talking about?" kinakabahan na tanong ni Jongdae. Kabado sya dahil sa magiging sagot ni Sehun sa kanya.** _

_**"I do, babe. Date me. I'm serious, Jongdae." hindi alam ni Jongdae kung anong sasabihin nya na ngayon. He just wants to leave and think. Why now, Sehun?** _

_**"Sehun, you said you're straight. Ano to testing lang sakin ganun?"** _

_**"I thought so too. But i don't why i started to get angry when you said that you can see that motherfucker as your future boyfriend? Jongdae, my blood fucking boils every time you mentions his fucking name. I just want you close to me. Gusto ko ako lang yung kasama mo. Gusto ko ako lang yung magpapangiti sayo. Putang ina. Gusto ko akin ka lang Jongdae."** _

_**—** _

Jongdae ended up rejecting Troy. Until now, feels bad about it pag naaalala nya kasi ang bait-bait ni Troy; very ideal boyfriend pero kasi he doesn't want to hurt him because his heart is already snatched by someone else.

Sinagot nya si Sehun after less than 3 months of courtship. Kinurot nga sya ni Kyungsoo ng paulit-ulit kasi masyado daw mabilis. Makapagsalita talaga ito akala mo naman ilang taon syang niligawan ni Jongin. Pasalamat na lang talaga si Kyungsoo na hindi nila madalas nakikita si Jongin.

Jongdae's first time with Sehun happened in his condo. It was Sehun's 23rd birthday so they had a so what they called birthday sex after Sehun's party sa Xylo na tinakasan nilang dalawa. That was the time na Jongdae was not able to walk talaga the next day kasi kahit na Sehun prepped him well enough, he is still too huge for Jongdae's virgin asshole. Idagdag pa na nakailang rounds din sila at pinatulog sya ni Sehun, mag-uumaga na.

After kumain ni Jongdae ng brunch ay lumabas sya to check on Sehun kung tapos na ba syang maglinis ng sasakyan and pwede na ba ang babe time.

"Hoy! Hindi mo ako binili!" reklamo ni Jongdae when he saw Sehun eating a small tub of double dutch flavored ice cream. Ni hindi nya nga alam na pumunta pala si Sehun ng convenience store. Gusto pa naman ni Jongdae ng yogurt ngayon and wala na silang stock dahil bukas pa ang grocery day.

Tumabi si Jongdae sa boyfriend nya pero nairita sya dahil ang unruly ng tali ni Sehun so inuna nya yun na ayusin. Jongdae smelled Sehun's hair first na ang bango pa din and he finger-combed his hair bago nya itinali using the hairband na binili nya last time. Kada kasi pupunta ng mall si Jongdae ay bibilhan nya ng hairband si Sehun dahil panay nawawala yung mga hairbands ni Sehun. Hindi nya alam kung kinakain ba ni Sehun pero laging sa sasakyan nya nakikita yung karamihan.

"Babe time na ba? Tapos na Lamby time?" tanong ni Jongdae habang nakikisubo dun sa kinakain ni Sehun. Sanay naman na sila na magshare ng utensils and all. Almost 4 years na din kaya silang boyfriends.

"Polish na lang, babe." sagot ni Sehun sa kanya. Wala talaga. Pag Saturday hindi talaga nakakasingit si Jongdae kay Lamby. Iba talaga. Mas mahal talaga ni Sehun yung Lamborghini Aventador nya kesa kay Jongdae. (Char not char.) 26th birthday gift kasi sa kanya ng parents nya yun, tapos sakto pa na may naiclose na deal si Sehun so ayun. Double the celebration talaga.

And of course, bininyagan nila si Lamby, a week after. Sa building nila Sehun. Iba pa yun dun sa hindi sila nahuli. Aba. Adventurous ata ito si Jongdae no.

Naubos nilang dalawa yung ice cream pero dahil nga medyo clumsy si Jongdae ngayon, nahulog yung spoon sa paa nya. Ayaw na ayaw pa naman ni Jongdae na nadudumihan yung paa nya kaya kinuha nya yung hose and he washed his feet off. And dahil likas na pang-asar si Sehun, nilagyan nya ng ice cream si Jongdae sa binti kasi naka-pambahay na shorts lang itong isa na hanggang kalahati lang ng hita nya umabot. Syempre nairita yung kaya ayun naghabulan sila with Jongdae pointing the hose na may running water kay Sehun.

"Babe, patayin mo na. Baka mabasa yung sasakyan. Kakalinis ko lang, please." saway ni Sehun kase Jongdae stood near Lamby na. And since gustong gumanti ni Jongdae kay Sehun, lumapit pa sya sa kotse and he teased na babasain nya.

"Babe, not that. Kakapunas ko lang. Pagod na ko." ulit ni Sehun but Jongdae likes provoking him talaga. He's such a bad boy kasi. He likes getting Sehun angry. Gustong-gusto nyang nakikita na nagsasalubong yung mga kilay ni Sehun habang nagpipigil na sigawan sya. Oh heaven.

"Wag mo akong subukan, Jongdae. Sinaway na kita."

Pero hindi naman talaga sinasadya ni Jongdae yun nung naipaling nya yung hose sa mismong hood ng sasakyan ni Sehun kase narinig nilang tumahol si Vivi, yung aso na gift nya kay Sehun nung 24th birthday nito, galing sa loob ng bahay. 

"Babe! Sabi ko tigilan na kase!" nagulat si Jongdae nung lumapit na sa kanya si Sehun and inagaw yung hose. Dun lang narealize ni Jongdae na nabasa nya na si Lamby. From windshield hanggang sa hood. Tiningnan nya si Sehun na agad na inagaw yung hose at pinatay.

Napa-shit na lang si Jongdae dahil alam nyang magagalit sa kanya si Sehun pero hindi nya naman sadya eh. Nag-alala lang sya kay Vivi. Kaya bago pa man sumabog sa galit si Jongdae ay niyakap nya na si Sehun. Yung yakap na pang may kasalanan.

"Sorry na, babe. Hindi ko naman talaga sadya. Promise." bulong ni Jongdae. Nakayakap pa din sya ng mahigpit kay Sehun while showering soft kisses on the taller's jawline. Try lang landiin yung fiancé nya na napikon. Jongdae tried kissing Sehun's lips pero umiwas ito. Hala galit nga talaga.

Kaya naman Jongdae tried again. Sinubukan nya ulit na humalik pero umiwas lang si Sehun. Pero syempre dahip kabisado na ni Jongdae ang ugali ni Sehun, alam nya na ang gagawin. Ikinawit ni Jongdae yung mga braso nya sa balikat ni Sehun tapos inilagay nya yung isang kamay ni Sehun sa pwet nya, letting him massage it bago nya hinalikang muli si Sehun.

Jongdae started kissing Sehun's jaw, his nose until he reached Sehun's lips. His tongue started teasing kaya naman nagulat si Jongdae noong hinapit sya ni Sehun and he opened his mouth to welcome Jongdae's tongue. Napapikit na lang si Jongdae when Sehun kissed him properly and with intensity.

Jongdae's hand found Sehun's hair tapos hinila nya yung hairband para lumadlad yung buhok ni Sehun and he started pulling Sehun's hair as he kisses him. Sehun likes it pa naman when Jongdae pulls his hair.

Binuhat ni Sehun si Jongdae and inupo sya nito sa hood ng Lamborghini ni Sehun kaya naman naramdaman nya yung pagkabasa na ginawa nya kanina. They let their tongues battle habang dahan-dahan nang pumapasok yung kamay ni Sehun sa loob ng shirt ni Jongdae.

Jongdae moaned when Sehun pinched his nubs slowly, both of them. That's why Jongdae crossed his legs on Sehun's hips and pulled him closer, motioning him to kiss and suck his neck, in which Sehun did. Jongdae's already shirt is already discarded kaya naman nararamdaman nya na yung tubig sa likod nya.

"You wanna do it here?" tanong ni Sehun, as he stares at his oh-so beautiful and exquisite fiancé na nakahiga na hood ng pinakamamahal nyang sasakyan. Jongdae nodded his head, as what Sehun expected.

"You want me to fuck you here, babe? Where everyone can here your moans as i fuck the life out of you?" Sehun whispered on Jongdae's right ear and licking it after that's why Jongdae started pulling his hair again. How he likes when Jongdae pulls his hair, hard. It gives him a complete control over his beloved fiancé.

"Yes please, babe." Jongdae almost whispered as Sehun started to kiss his shoulder, down to his nipples, sucking it one by one. And then going back to sucking and kissing every inch of his neck. Jongdae can already his fiancé's bulge on his stomach that's why he pulled Sehun closer.

Sehun removed his own shirt, Jongdae still at his ripped body with so much amusement and lust (for now). Sobrang ganda kasi ng body proportion ni Sehun. Malapad na balikat, buff chest, washboard abs, and his delicious v-line na gustong i-lick ni Jongdae pero for later na yun pag naligo silang dalawa. ;>

Jongdae sucked two of Sehun's long fingers na ngayon ay naglalabas-masok na sa asshole nya, making him moan and pull Sehun's hair. Of course, foreplay muna kase Sehun is too huge for him if he will not prep him out. Kahit dalawang fingers pa lang talaga eh sobrang sarap na for Jongdae because Sehun already knows where to go inside him. Kabisadong-kabisado nya na kung saan gagalaw for Jongdae to moan so loud and make him crazy.

Hingal na hingal na si Jongdae sa kakaungol pero hindi pa pala tapos si Sehun kase he added one finger more na aabuso sa prostate nya. Jongdae could only moan and enjoy what his fiancé is doing with him. Abusing his prostate as he kisses his lips fervently, habang sya ay patuloy lang sa pag-ungol ng pangalan ni Sehun and paghila ng buhok nito.

"Babe, your cock please…. Inside me na…" Jongdae said making Sehun laugh before kissing him again. Humiwalay si Sehun sa kanya dahil kinuha nito yung lube sa loob ng sasakyan. Yes, may baon laging lube si Sehun, for Jongdae lang yun of course.

Sehun covered his huge cock with an ample amount of lube then he positioned it in front of Jongdae's already abused hole. Of course, Jongdae moaned kahit tip pa lang ng cock ni Sehun yung nararamdaman nya. They had sex last night pero Jongdae feels like he is already missing Sehun's cock inside him. 

"Se, inside na…" Jongdae pleaded na agad namang sinunod ni Sehun kaya napaungol sya ng malakas. Nakahawak sya sa mga braso ni Sehun when he started moving, in and out. Jongdae called Sehun's name like it was the only word he knew as Sehun continue to thrust inside him and hit his prostate.

Ramdam ni Jongdae yung pag-uga ng sasakyan because of what they are doing. His head is moving left and right as Sehun moves fast, and hard and deep. He keeps on moaning Sehun's name and accept his wet kisses and pulls his hair as he really fucks the life out of Jongdae right now. Music to Jongdae's ears pa especially when Sehun groans and calls his name too.

"Babe, I'm gonna… come…. ohhhh… " Jongdae said kaya naman Sehun started to touch his cock up and down kaya mas lalong umungol ng malakas si Jongdae. Alam na alam talaga ni Sehun kung paano sya mas babaliwin.

"That's it, come for me babe." Sehun said as he started to thrust slowly but deeper. Dahan-dahan nyang huhugutin tapos biglaan nyang ipapasok. Dahil alam nyang nababaliw lalo si Jongdae kapag ididiin nya. And he just wants to make his fiancé go crazy over him just how he is with Jongdae.

"Se…..aahhhhh….hunnnn…." Jongdae called Sehun's name over and over again as white spurts of liquid come out of his cock. Halos wala nang boses na lumalabas sa bibig ni Jongdae pero si Sehun ay patuloy pa din sa ginagawa sa kanya.

"I fucked your hole real good last night but how come that you're still so tight, babe? Hmm?" Sehun whispered to his ear and he groans and still moves inside Jongdae.

Sehun's movements became more rough and faster and he called Jongdae's name again and again and again, and that's how he knew that Sehun is coming. Sinalubong ni Jongdae yung mga halik ni Sehun habang mas lalong bumibilis at dumidiin ang paggalaw ni Sehun.

Jongdae felt Sehun's release filling his hole as they both moan each others' name. Sehun is catching his breath while whispering his I love you's on Jongdae's ear.

**BONUS:**

Binuhat sya ni Sehun hanggang sa bathroom ng kwarto nila. He instructed him to take a bath dahil lilinisan pa ulit ni Sehun si Lamby na naging witness ng ginawa nila kanila. Sayang nga. Jongdae wanted to suck Sehun pa naman habang naliligo sila.

Tinagalan ni Jongdae maligo para pagkatapos nya ay tapos na din si Sehun sa paglilinis ng sasakyan nito. After nyang makapagbihis ng bagong damit ay bumaba si Jongdae sa kitchen to fetch his phone na naiwan doon kanina.

Nagulat sya dahio ang daming missed calls ng ate Sulhee nya so he called to ask kung may nangyari ba. Sulhee immediately answered his call. Muntik pa ngang mabitawan ni Jongdae yung phone nya dahil sa sigaw ng ate nya.

"Hoy ikaw Kim Jongdae! Ang harot-harot mo! Kaya pala nakakalimutan mo nang umuwi ng Laguna kila Mommy kase nandyan na pala si Sehun nakatira ah!" Sulhee yelled at him. Nagulat naman si Jongdae kung pano nalaman ng ate Sulhee nya yun. Maybe time na nga para sabihin sa mommy at daddy nila.

"Akala mo ba! Dumaan kami ni Joonhyung dyan kanina kase we visited his cousin na taga dyan din sa village only to hear the moans of the both of you! Hiyang-hiya ako sa asawa ko! Jongdae ang laki-laki ng bahay, bakit naman sa garage nyo napiling magsex?!" 


End file.
